The New Generation
by shadreth
Summary: Takes place shortly after the Cell Games (what doesn't?). Piccolo decides to make his own contribution to the next generation of Earth's defenders. You're all gonna hate me for this chapter!
1. Piccolo's Decision

The New Generation  
  
Chapter 1 Piccolo's Decision  
  
As the former demon king sat on the Lookout meditating it dawned on him. In the nearly nine months since the Cell Games he had gotten no stronger. Granted, he had spent a good deal of time training Dende, his better half's successor, but he should have seen some increase. "Dende," the tall Namekian growled.  
  
"Yes," replied the young god of earth.  
  
"When is Gohan's brother going to be born."  
  
Dende closed his eyes momentarily as he focused on his human friend's mother. "In approximately two weeks," he replied. "Why?"  
  
"I have something to discuss with his mother."  
  
"And that would be?" The young guardian was sounding slightly annoyed at his mentor.  
  
"Well, I've decided Goku had the right idea about passing the role of protectors to the next generation, but I think that Gohan's isn't that generation."  
  
"Are you going to drag this out all day Piccolo?" A now irate Dende practically growled.  
  
"What I'm getting to is that with Trunks and now Goku's second son going to be born soon that it might balance things out if a Namek were to join them."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"In other words," a now smirking Piccolo cut him off. "I've decided to become a father"  
  
Only two other sounds were heard on the Lookout that day. One young god's jaw hitting the tiled floor and the barely breathed exclamation of "Oh my" form a short genie who happened to be the oldest being currently living on earth.  
  
Two days later a young demi-saiyan was doing what he always did when the earth wasn't being threatened, studying. Gohan was currently working on his pet project, namely trying to come up with a mathematical equation that would explain the workings of metaphysical or magical energies when he felt his sensei's energy nearby.  
  
There was a loud pounding followed by a call of "Gohan, could you be a dear and get that please," over the sound of running water. I hope this is just a social call, the young boy thought as he walked downstairs. Vague images of destruction and a new enemy or two were swimming in his mind.  
  
"Hello Piccolo-San," Gohan said politely as he opened the door. "You don't need me to defeat some new evil do you?" he said only half-jokingly.  
  
"Actually, kid" Piccolo replied softly, "I need to talk with your mother."  
  
This was a shock. His mother and sensei weren't exactly renowned for their friendship. In fact, it was Gohan's personal belief that they only tolerated each other for his sake. Maybe I was just being conceited thinking that, he thought doubtfully.  
"Gohan, who is it?" his mother's voice cut through his reverie.  
  
"It's Piccolo mom," Gohan replied. "He says he wants to talk to you."  
  
"You just tell him that if he wants to take my baby away again to fight then he can just leave before-"  
  
"It's not that ChiChi," Piccolo cut of quickly before Goku's wife could bring up her infamous frying pan, he'd seen himself what it could do to even his thick-headed former nemesis. "Actually I would like to talk to you privately."  
  
"Okay," she called with a frown evident in her voice, "as long as it's not about Gohan fighting."  
  
Gohan led his friend into the kitchen where his mother was just turning away from the dishes she was doing and wiping her hands on an apron. She then gracefully waddled herself over to the table and sat down. "Gohan, why don't you get back to your studies while Piccolo and I talk." The young man began to make his way upstairs when he heard two sentences that would kill him with curiosity for the next several hours. The first, a fairly normal phrase, came from his mother, "What did you want to talk about?" The next was truly shocking to the young half-breed.  
  
"I want to talk to you about babies."  
  
The former Kami of earth opened his eyes with a triumphant smile. He had finally figured out how to best create his child with the best chance of kid being an individual. The process had taken him nearly five days to figure out but it was surprisingly simple. All he had to do was use Chi's soon to be born son as a model for the child's mind. This would have the added benefit, he hoped, of giving the kid a sayin's love of battle and the good-heartedness that came with being a Son.  
  
It still amazed the Namekian that Gohan's mother had embraced his idea so readily. They had never really gotten along before with their differing views on what was best for Gohan, being a scholar or a warrior. Now he had even taking to calling her by the short nickname. She in turn had begun discussing with him, to his intense discomfort at times, all the intimate details of pregnancy and raising a child. The whole thing became even more astounding when he considered the fact that he had come right out with the fact that he planned to train all three as fighters. Chi had only given him what Gohan referred to as her 'Well duh' look.  
  
Piccolo smirked, thinking of the shocked look on his pupil's face when he came down the morning after his sensei's visit to find him still there and in an apparently animated discussion. Another positive thing to add to the list, he thought. Gohan had been ecstatic to find his mother and sensei getting along so well. He had also been apparently overwhelmed when he learned of the Namek's intentions.  
  
"I hope you're up to being a big brother once again Gohan," she had said. "Because we're going to help Piccolo raise his child."  
  
The Namek's apparently now permanent smirk widened to a grin as he remembered how the boy had shown himself to truly be his mother's son by his reaction to the news. The young boy, who had fought aliens and saved the world from a genetic monstrosity less than nine months ago, fell into a dead faint.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
A/N: Next chapter Goten is born and a certain big green alien gets the shock of his life. 


	2. An Unexpected Development

The New Generation  
  
Chapter 2 An Unexpected Development  
  
"AAAHHHHH" a female cry split the air.  
  
At least my eardrums finally burst, the Namek thought sourly, considering the perverse nature of fate. I've been around for barely longer than two decades and already I've gone from demon king to midwife, he silently ranted, conveniently forgetting he had the combined experience of maybe fifteen times that.  
  
He was currently standing in the delivery room of a special Capsule Corp. hospital that was reserved exclusively for saiyans. Well, mostly for saiyans, the rest of the Z warriors used it as well, seeing as they required unique equipment on those rare occasions that they became sick. One of the downfalls of having high amounts of ki was that a typical heart monitor or a x-ray machine could be burnt-out by the energy floating around.  
  
Piccolo snorted, drawing a startled glance from one of the nurses who quickly looked away. He knew that he was just letting his mind wander to avoid the current situation. With five hospital staff rushing about and shouting encouragement (at least that's what the currently deaf Namek assumed they were doing), several machines sounding off, and Chi's constant screaming, it was no wonder the Namek was a bit uncomfortable. Oh, and you just cannot forget that wonderful scent of disinfectant and sweating human.  
  
Suddenly, along with a tightening of Chi's hand over his, he felt a new ki in the room. Taking a sharp look around he saw a bloody mass in the doctor's hands. This was quickly washed to reveal a screaming, furless monkey with a small thatch of hair on its head.He looks like Goku. Bundling the new hybrid in a blanket a nurse went to hand the child to the mother but found her passed out. So she did what she normally would in such a situation. She handed the infant to the man nearby. After a startled moment Piccolo took the boy. Looking down at the newborn's face, his finally softened into that almost-smile that was normally reserved for his first pupil.  
  
Chichi opened weary eyes to see a sight of gentleness few in this world could ever expect to behold. Piccolo, dressed in hospital scrubs, smiled softly down at her newborn child. She tried calling his name to get his attention but he didn't seem to hear so she worked up the energy to nudge his leg. He looked up and, still silent, handed the boy to her.  
  
"Have you picked a name yet," the doctor asked respectfully. The doctor was always respectful to his patients since they were all friends of his employer. Not to mention that most were strong enough to kill him with a sneeze. You tend to respect that combination.  
  
"Yes," she replied sleepily. "His name is Goten"  
  
For the first time since they had arrived at the hospital she heard Piccolo speak. "I'll go get Gohan, if that's okay Chi?"  
  
She smiled slightly at the name only her father and husband had used before. "Sure Piccolo, bring him in to see his brother." Piccolo, of course, was already out the door.  
  
Gohan had been politely, but firmly, asked to stay outside the delivery room. For nearly five hours. Mrs. Briefs had invited him down to lunch after the first hour and a half. It had taken her fifteen minutes to convince him to come down and assure him that it would take longer for the labor than it would for him to eat. The soon to be big brother had set a new personal speed record for eating by finishing a saiyan sized meal and getting back to the waiting room in little more than a quarter-hour.  
  
He had tried to distract himself with studying several times over the next two hours before giving up. So it was on legs tired from a straight hour of pacing and worry that he greeted his sensei. Piccolo had the closest thing to a grin on his face that Gohan had ever seen when he came out of the labor room and without waiting for a word Gohan rushed by him.  
  
He quickly diverted his eyes upon entering from the sight of his little brother's first meal. His mother sighed quietly before chiding him to be a little more mature. She had finally resorted to embarrassing him by reminding him that she had breast-fed him as well, until his appetite had kicked in, when his little brother let out a rather loud burp to signal he was done. Gohan was dumb-stuck for all of five minutes by the sight of his new bro' before blurting out the firs inane thought to reach his lips, "Are you going to keep his tail?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't think so," she replied, " after all, Trunks is doing fine without his."  
  
Although expected, the reply still brought a frown to his face. He still remembered his own tail with fondness and even felt a phantom pain at its loss from time to time. Well, he thought, maybe I'll still be able to convince her before she has it done. She looks too tired for an argument right now.  
  
"Can I hold him mom?" he asked, taking Goten in his arms at her nod. Hearing his mother's yawn he offered to put him in the nursery when he was done and she assented.  
  
As he walked down the hall to the nursery with Piccolo at his side, a question came to him. "Sensei," he started hesitantly, "when will you give the egg the final energy it needs to hatch?" He had seen Piccolo feeding his future offspring energy at regular intervals and had asked why he did it that way. The answer had been long, complex, and involved those shifts in tone that indicated his sensei was drawing on his other personas. Still, Gohan was smart enough to understand most of it.  
  
"Your mother made me promise I'd let her be there, so it will probably as soon as she's well enough too leave." Gohan nodded thoughtfully at this "How about a spar in the GR while we're here kid," Piccolo's quick change of subject did the trick and Gohan found himself nodding his way into an intense training session before he realized what happened. The Namek just smirked at Gohan's glare knowing he'd won.  
  
*****  
In the 439-mountain district two figures stood over what appeared to be an oversized, leathery egg. The taller of the two stood to the right and slightly behind the other. Radiating arrogance the towering figure somehow managed to sound humble as he spoke. "Master, is this really a good idea?"  
  
"I hope so," the short figure replied in an uncertain voice, "but weather a good idea or not, even a former god having a child is too rare an opportunity to pass up. Now stand back my old friend, for good or ill I'm going to turn this child to our uses." A purple glow began to radiate from the beings hands and enter the egg. For nearly an hour he continued this process before something went wrong. The light began to change, transforming to red then blue and back again.  
  
The large figure looked troubled as the normal purple glow of his master's magicks changed. A frown formed on his face as he noticed the tightness of his jaw line and sweat forming on the shorter one. He jumped forward on instinct when his master went to one knee, placing a hand of the others shoulder and adding his own mystic powers to the mix. The egg instantly took on streaks of color the same shade of pink as the tall one's skin before launching them both backwards with a surge of power.  
  
When the figures finally regained consciousness they saw that the egg had turned purple with occasional flashes of pink. After quickly casting a spell to make the egg appear as it had before, the figures faded out with only the ghostly whisper of 'what have we done' left in their wake.  
  
*****  
Gohan grumbled as he walked through the halls of Capsule Corp. Even though he couldn't see his sensei's face he knew the green man was still smirking.  
  
"Piccolo, how can you hold me to such a vague promise when I wasn't even paying attention." He tried to reason for the third or fourth time since Piccolo had begun herding him towards the gravity room. "You know that I'd never willingly agree to train with Vegeta."  
  
"A promise is a promise, Gohan," Piccolo said smugly. " You wouldn't want to disappoint your mother by not keeping yours, would you?"  
  
Gohan's shoulders slumped in defeat. No matter how strong he became he would always be a mama's boy. "At least Dr. Briefs finally figured out how to make the regen-tanks work right," he muttered softly, "Maybe I'll be walking by tomorrow with their help."  
  
He flinched when they turned the corner to the GR. Vegeta was standing right outside the door with what could only be described as a demonic smirk on his face.  
  
"So brat," he said in his growling voice, "you've finally decided to train, huh?"  
  
"Actually, Vegeta, I was tricked into it." He tilted his head in the direction of his supposed friend.  
  
The saiyan's smirk only grew wider when he looked to the Namek. "You gonna join us?"  
  
"As long as you keep the setting down at 300," he replied. " I am a bit weakened you know."  
  
"Yeah", the prince replied sarcastically, "now you're only a challenge if I don't transform." He turned around and entered the room behind him.  
  
"Move kid," Piccolo said with a push.  
  
The spar started off normally enough. Gohan and Vegeta began with a flurry of midair punches and kicks while Piccolo stayed down watching for his opening. He saw it when Gohan grabbed the neck of Vegeta's shirt and threw him to the ground. Piccolo launched a small ki blast into Gohan's lower back and quickly shot up to engage him with hand to hand techniques.  
  
This went on for nearly an hour with one standing to the side until he saw an opportunity and attacked. Gohan was waiting for his chance when the older fighters shot each other a knowing look and Vegeta flashed into super saiyan. "Oh crap," Gohan muttered quickly powering up himself when the other two rushed him. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING," he demanded.  
  
His answer came in the form of a kick to the back from Vegeta and a shouted "Masenko Ha" from his sensei. Redirecting the blast into Vegeta he retreated to the far side of the room to regroup. Catching his breath, Gohan began to suspect something of his mentor and 'prince.' Quickly looking up, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the moves the two older fighters were charging. Vegeta and Piccolo began to chant the names of their attacks together.  
  
"FINAL-"  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM-"  
  
"FLASH!"  
  
"CANNON!"  
  
Gohan had all of half a second to panic before something snapped. The young fighter forgot that these people wouldn't kill him. He forgot that the room he was in could contain the blasts. Hell, he even forgot his own name. The only thought that crossed his mind in that instant was that somewhere in this building were the last members of his family. And these enemies were firing off energy that could decimate the planet.  
  
His hair grew longer and a darker shade of gold. His muscles gained more definition and his eyes glowed green with power. He had become the embodiment of rage and his voice carried that rage in a yell that cancelled out the power of the two strongest aliens on the planet. Blasting forward with the scream still on his lips Gohan confronted his enemies and showed no mercy. With a sickening squish he felt his fist go through the green monsters stomach. Less than a fraction of a second later the crack of his foot breaking a neck broke him from his rage.  
  
Seeing what he had done Gohan caught the falling Vegeta. Without bothering to remove his fist from its place in his mentor's stomach, he blasted through the door and down to a nearby room. Entering the room he quickly threw the saiyan prince into a tank and pried Piccolo off of his arm just to throw him into another of the three. He allowed himself to breath only when the tanks filled and a light at the top came on signaling that they were beginning their work.  
  
*****  
Piccolo woke up in a rapidly draining regen-tank. He remembered sending a telepathic message to Vegeta outlining his plan to get Gohan to the next level. Then they were firing their strongest attacks at the boy. A flash of light and then. nothing.  
  
When the tank opened Piccolo looked up to see his former student meditating. He was still in the second level of super saiyan. "Hey kid."  
  
Gohan opened his eyes one at a time before unfolding his legs towards the ground. "Hello sensei."  
  
"I'm guessing you lost it when you transformed," Piccolo stated in a calm voice.  
  
"Yeah," he replied with a catch to his voice. "I've spent the last hour just trying to figure out how to control the transformation."  
  
"Any luck?" His sensei inquired.  
  
"A little," Gohan replied, "but I can't seem to get as comfortable as I did as a normal super saiyan."  
  
"Well, it did take you awhile to get to that point didn't it?" he asked, truly curious.  
  
"Yes, about a month."  
  
"So do you have a plan on how to handle this." Piccolo said. He already knew what the answer was. At least in a general sort of way. Gohan always was responsible.  
  
"Uh-huh," he nodded, " I was just waiting for you to get out so I could tell you. I've decided to finish off my first year in the room of spirit and time."  
  
"Will two hours be enough?" he said doubtfully. "That only translates to a month you know."  
  
"It should be enough to at least let me stabilize myself in this form," he said with a tone of determination that reminded the Namek of his father.  
  
"Okay kid, I'll look after your mother until you get back."  
  
"Thanks Piccolo," he said as the other tank beeped and began to drain, "umm, I gotta go." The abrubtly nervous boy turned tail and fled in the face of the awakening prince.  
  
"What happened?" Piccolo turned at the sound of Vegeta's voice and smirked.  
  
"Gohan transformed and must of hit us fast and hard," Piccolo said as he watched the saiyan walk over to a computer terminal. "He went off to try and master his transformation."  
  
Vegeta pushed some buttons on the terminal before turning around and echoing the Namek's smirk. "According to this he nearly killed us and got us into the tanks only ten seconds after we attacked." The prince of a nearly dead race had obvious pride in his voice.  
  
"You almost sound like you enjoy the fact that you were beat." Piccolo said, voice heavy with skepticism.  
  
"Of course not," Vegeta growled, "I'm just glad that I still have a worthy opponent with Kakkarotto gone. In fact, my current rival makes that third-class baka seem like the weakling he was supposed to be."  
  
"Well, I have to go keep an eye on Chi," Piccolo said. "Good luck with your training."  
  
*****  
"And that is why you cannot use ki blasts to dispose of a dirty diaper," Chichi said to Piccolo. She looked up and frowned when she saw he wasn't paying attention. "Wha?"  
  
"Gohan's back," Piccolo interrupted her just as her son came flying in through the window. His clothing looked a little ragged but he had a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"Hi mom. Piccolo." He nodded his greeting. "It's great to see you guys." He came over and gave his mother a smothering hug.  
  
"Why are you so cheerful?" Chichi asked confused. "You were here just a little less than six hours ago."  
  
"You didn't tell her?" this directed at Piccolo.  
  
"Tell me what?" Chichi's voice was rising.  
  
"Well.umm.remember the room dad and I trained in?"  
  
"Yes." She didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Well, I've kinda been there for the last two hours."  
  
"And why did you go into a dangerous place like that on your own?"  
  
"I had to perfect my control over the second level of super saiyan." He cringed slightly.  
  
"Okay," she replied calmly, "did you succeed?"  
  
"Umm.yes." He looked confused.  
  
"Good, now go see your brother," she said sweetly. "I'm sure you missed him."  
  
"Okay." Gohan turned and left to go find the nursery.  
  
While he was leaving Chichi turned toward the Namek she now called friend and inquired, "Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes." He said hesitantly. Her voice had that honeyed tone to it that almost always meant trouble.  
  
"Could you please tell me," she started sweetly, "WHY IN HELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME MY SON HAD GONE TO ANOTHER DIMENSION TO TRAIN?" She smiled sweetly again as she watched the green warrior collapse to the ground holding his ears.  
  
*****  
As Gohan entered the nursery a surprise was awaiting him. Namely, a certain saiyan prince with a legendary bad attitude. "Hi Vegeta! What are you doing here?" He was ignored as the prince continued to gaze down at his brother. "Hey, Ve-ge-ta, anybody home?" Gohan was just about to try shaking him when Vegeta spoke.  
  
"Look at him, only hours after birth and he already has his fathers hair."  
  
"Huh," Gohan looked around the prince to see he was right. After a moment he also saw something else. "Ahh," he whined, "they removed his tail, I was hoping he could keep it."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Fool, I removed his tail, not the doctors or your harpy mother."  
  
"But, why Vegeta? I would of thought you'd be on my side in this."  
  
"On Vegeta-sei, when a saiyan infant's tail wasn't removed shortly after birth they would die." The prince said as if speaking to himself. "After I saw your power I finally figured out why. You were incredibly weak unless exposed to some trauma that brought your power out. The way I figure it, that initial removal of the tail is enough trauma to bring out a saiyan's power."  
  
"Okay, I understand that you want Goten, and probably Trunks before him, to have their full power," Gohan said, "but why would saiyan infants die without their powers unlocked?"  
  
"What do you think would happen to someone as weak as you were before your training if they were on a planet with ten times earth's gravity."  
  
"Oh." Gohan replied, subdued. He started slightly when Vegeta broke the silence.  
  
"Did you master your power while you were away," At Gohan's nod he continued. "Fine, gaki, when you and your family get settled back in at home I expect you to come back and show me." Vegeta said as he got up to leave the nursery. "Don't worry too much mutt," he said as he was walking away, "if your brother is anything like you the damn thing will grow back no matter how often you cut it off."  
  
"Damn," Gohan muttered softly, "I thought I had it hidden well enough."  
  
*****  
Piccolo looked toward the sunset. His student stood slightly to behind and to the right of him. Chi had just come from the house where the day-old Son Goten slept.  
  
"You can't be having second thoughts now Piccolo," she said softly.  
  
"Of course not," Piccolo said, cut from his reverie. He concentrated on the psychic link between the sleeping infant and the egg sitting on the grass. He gently removed the link only to find a second one connecting the half-breed to his offspring. Huh, the child shouldn't be able to maintain the link. He removed the second link and quickly set up a small block. That should keep them separate, he smirked mentally.  
  
"The egg's cracking," Gohan whispered.  
  
The 'crack' was more a line of purple light spreading at random over the surface of the egg. Gohan and Piccolo felt ki being pulled from the surrounding area. After a couple of seconds the egg disappeared within the lavender glow. The intensity reached its peak, momentarily blinding the three fighters. When the light finally cleared the surrounding forest was silent but for three voices.  
  
A deep whisper of, "what the fu-?"  
  
A cracking squeak, "M-Mr. Piccolo-?"  
  
And a feminine coo, "Ahh, they're so cute."  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
A/N: Next chapter What did the mysterious figures do? You'll see at least one result. Oh! And feel free to leave any guesses as to their identity when you review. Also, thanks to my two reviewers so far. 


	3. Goten Defeats Gohan

The New Generation  
  
Ch 3 Goten Defeats Gohan  
  
Piccolo's mind tried to process what he was seeing. It made no sense. He'd gone over every detail. Hell, he'd even lowered himself to searching Kami and Nail's memories. So how could this have happened?  
  
When the egg had split he had immediately noticed the presence of not one but two infants. A surprise certainly, but not unheard of. Dende himself was a result of such an occurrence. It was the other oddities that had sent him catatonic. All Namekians, and even the demonic offspring of the original Piccolo, were green. Not his kids, one was red and the other blue. Each had solid coloring, lacking the markings of color on their forearms and other areas. Their skin also had just the slightest hint of scales.  
  
At least they weren't evil. They had the neutral feel of all newborns. He knew this because he had checked at least a half dozen times in the time it took Chi to finish squealing and pick up the children. By the time she had bathed them, given each a baby bottle of water, and placed them in the crib with Goten, Piccolo had made his decision. Since his progeny hadn't turned out to be demonic he would simply accept them as unique and devote himself to their care as opposed to pursuing a mystery he thought was probably just a blunder on his part. With his mind made up he went to help Chi prepare supper. He might even eat a little himself tonight, seeing as he'd used up so much energy on his offspring.  
  
***** Chichi woke to an agonized scream. It took her only a moment to recognize her elder son's voice and she was up and running instantly. It had been nearly six months since the three infants had filled the empty spot in her heart. She had realized early on, though, that even love was no substitute for stamina and had made Gohan and Piccolo take turns sleeping in the boy's room. Tonight it was Gohan's turn to attend the children when they inevitably woke up.  
  
Wham!  
  
She wasn't very polite in untangling herself from the pile of white cape and green skin. Her son's voice had dropped to quiet whimpers of pain, so it was understandable if she maybe over-used her elbows while getting up. "Gohan," she called when she was up again, "what's wrong?"  
  
"M-mom," the reply was weak," could... could you please get him to let go?"  
  
Let go of what? She thought for a confused moment. Then she saw it. Her face went pale white, then deepened to crimson. " Gohan, where did that... that... tail come from?" Her voice was shrill, of course, but surprisingly she didn't faint.  
  
Piccolo was another matter.  
  
***** Fifteen minutes ago Gohan had been brought to his knees by his little brother. Now he it was his mother's turn. He hadn't heard one of his mother's rants since before the Cell Games and he'd forgotten how repetitive they were. She called him a punk, a slacker martial artist, and juvenile delinquent who would amount to nothing in his life. Great, he thought, here comes the list of those responsible.  
  
"I blame your father and those slacker friends of his," her voice began rising in pitch, "Krillin and Yamcha and that pervert Roshi and Vegeta." She paused for breath.  
  
Vegeta and my father friends?  
  
"And," she'd started again, "Tien and Me, where did I go wrong, and that demon and." She trailed off.  
  
She still calls me that, kid?  
  
Gohan looked to where his sensei was nursing a bump he'd gotten when he fainted. Nothing personal Mr. Piccolo, I think she has these written out somewhere. They're always the same.  
  
"Gohan. Gohan listen to me." He looked up at his glaring mother.  
  
"Yes kaasan," he decided to try a formal approach.  
  
"We'll have Bulma remove that tail tomorrow."  
  
"B-but mom."  
  
"No buts young man, the tail goes. And that's final."  
  
"No"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said no, mom." He looked at her defiantly. "I'm keeping my tail." Oh crap. What have I done? His mother didn't yell. She didn't raise her hand as he'd half feared. She simply sank into a chair with a shocked look on her face. What's going on, he thought. Then it hit him. He remembered the last time he had defied her. It was when Piccolo died. Krillin and Bulma were going to Namek and he had said he was going as well. His father had thought it was a great idea and had encouraged him and his mother had simply looked around and then got a defeated look on her face.  
  
But his father wasn't here to save him now. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Air. I need air. Can't breathe. Everything's so close. Before he knew it he was outside and flying as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going; his only thought was escape. It began to get colder. The cold was sapping his ability to fly. Good, the cold should numb me.  
  
The shock of snow when he finally fell barely registered. He ran for awhile but began to slow before long. He had slowed to a trudge when he came across the large cabin. Gohan made the mistake of stopping to consider if he should turn back or just go around the place. That was his last thought before darkness took him.  
  
A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry. I apologize for the short, cliffhanger chapter. Could anyone who reviews please help me out. I need some ideas as to who should be in the cabin. And possibly some ideas on how to get Gohan home and get Chichi to forgive him. Please? 


	4. Visit From the Past

The New Generation  
  
Ch 4 Visit From the Past  
  
Goku had decided to sleep in today. Well, not exactly sleep. He just didn't feel like getting up. The Grand Kai's planet was dull. Sure, there'd been some good fights, but he had quickly surpassed all his opponents. Not even Pikkon was a challenge anymore.  
  
*knock,knock*  
  
Huh, Goku looked towards the door to his dorm room, who'd be visiting this early? Maybe there's another emergency in hell. He grinned and rose to greet his guest.  
  
The door swung open before he got there. "Hey, Goku!" The saiyan just stared. "What, not even a hello for your beloved grandfather?" He rather quickly regretted that particular phrase when he found himself being mauled. "Careful, I'm a fragile old man you know."  
  
Goku set his grandpa down. He couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Gohan looked uncomfortable. "I, ah, got special permission to visit. Yeah. That's it." That was close. Goku would never understand his being given a restraining order. Humph, that bikini top was just begging to come off. 100 years banishment for pulling on a piece of string seems excessive. Oh well. "So Goku, mind if I stay with you for awhile?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That'd be great. You have no idea how boring it gets here. The only time I have any fun is when I can pester the other fighters into teaching me new techniques." Goku pouted. " They've started avoiding me, can you believe it?"  
  
"Well that's hard to believe. Why don't you just spar with someone."  
  
"Ever since I ascended no one wants to fight me. I wish there were some saiyans around. Then I could get a real fight."  
  
"If there aren't any saiyans here, why don't you go where they are?" This seemed like a simple idea to Gohan.  
  
"That's a great idea grandpa. Let's go see if King Kai knows where they are." Without warning Goku grabbed the old man's arm and suddenly they were somewhere else.  
  
A/N: This was just a short interlude. More of an excuse to put this in than anything else. Goku's adventures will be talked about intermittenly throughout the story. What I really need is some input. In the last chapter Gohan came across a cabin. I have three ideas about who should be in that cabin and I can't decide which I should use.  
(1) Android 17  
(2) Tien (this would also introduce one of my original  
characters)  
(3) Lime and her grandfather Please vote. I really need help deciding. 


	5. End of Angst Nuff' Said

The New Generation  
  
Ch 5 End of Angst (Nuff' said)  
  
*thump* The blackness began to recede. *thump* Consciousness returned, and with it pain. *thump* "I'm up. I'm up already." His voice sounded muffled, even to his own ears. *thump* "Stop kicking me already." Gohan was really getting annoyed.  
  
"Are you going to get up?" The emotionless tone made even such an elemental question sound like a statement.  
  
Gohan began to seriously consider the matter. Do I really want to get up? Especially after the way I act- *thump* "Enough!" Gohan surged to his feet intent on doing bodily harm to whoever had decided to wake him up.  
  
"You are awake. Good."  
  
"Who are--?" Gohan stopped himself. Blue eyes. Black hair. Looks barely older than himself. No ki signature? "You're android seventeen!"  
  
"How observant of you." With that dead voice it was hard to tell, but Gohan thought he was being mocked. "And you would be Son Gohan. Age 12. Son of Son Goku and Son Chichi. Genetic make-up 48% saiyan 52% human. Power level variable. Proceed with caution." The android smirked slightly at this. "A direct quote from my files. Seems you're the only one the old man couldn't figure out. I thank you for killing Cell. You would not believe how disgusting he was." Seventeen's voice had begun to show some emotion as he talked. Now it hardened. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I, uh, well, that is I didn't come here exactly. I was just running, you know?"  
  
"What could have scared you that much?" He looked a little worried now. "Is there some new threat to earth with more power than you?"  
  
"I wasn't scared. I was just running away from.from.well, from myself, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"I was thinking of my father and it just his me. Not only was I responsible for his death, but I haven't even thought about him in over a year." Great, now I'm crying. Why did I open up to him of all people?  
  
"That's it?" Seventeen snorted. "That's your big sob story?"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Shut up and listen boy." Eighteen's twin looked angry now. "Let me tell you a real sob story. Two beings were born in a laboratory. They knew nothing but that single fact. The man who claimed to be their creator called them siblings. This they accepted, because it gave them someone to relate to. For them there were no parents, no past, not even names. All they had was each other. Then some bald midget freak comes along and steals one away from the other. Now all the one had was life, and he can't even be sure how much of himself really is alive. Get out of here saiyan. Your whining is making me sick." With that Seventeen turned on his heel and walked back to his cabin. The door slammed behind him.  
  
Gohan thought about how immature his regrets really sounded. He'd lost his father, true, but hadn't his father decided to stay dead? He thought about everyone he had left in his life. His mother. His brother Goten. His sensei and the two unnamed newborns that would one day call him 'big brother.' Then there were all his friends.  
  
Suddenly a new realization hit him. When his father had given his reasons for leaving, he had been sure it was just a ruse. He had truly believed his father was staying dead to get away from him. But that wasn't Goku's way. Goku had always said exactly what he was thinking without any time for reflection. Even having several frying pans worn out on his head hadn't broken him of the habit. So how could he have come up with such an intricate lie on such short notice? The answer was that he hadn't. Gohan's father had truly believed that staying dead was for the best.  
  
Gohan smiled as he searched for his sensei's ki. His smile grew broader when he found it directly above him. "I'm fine now Piccolo," the demi- saiyan said as he floated upward. "Let's go home."  
  
The flight back to the Son residence was a quiet one. Both Piccolo and Gohan were preoccupied with their thoughts. While Gohan turned over his newest epiphany and plotted ways to bring his newest 'friend' into the gang, Piccolo's thoughts were of a more relived nature. He was just glad that Gohan had dropped the 'Mr. Piccolo' nonsense before it could be passed on to a new generation. If he'd known what said generation would be using, he would have blown himself up right on the spot.  
  
*****  
  
When they found her she was dying from exposure. Chaotzu stunned her with a psychic bolt and sighed with relief before dropping from exhaustion. Tien shook his head and bent over to pick the two figures up. Throwing one over each shoulder, he began to fly back home. Hope Lunch is in her calmer form. This girl is going to need a lot of care. The master of Crane Style Kenpo wondered what such a strong, and apparently young, psychic was doing out here alone.  
  
Chaotzu had begun the whole problem with screaming. It seems the dying girl had been sending her pain out on a psychic level and the little heir to the empire had been on the receiving end. He had insisted he wasn't under attack, but Tien had been doubtful until he saw the 'attacker'. If she survives the night. With that thought Tien put on a new burst of speed, hoping his wife was in a position to help.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha put a finishing flourish at the end of his signature and handed the contract to the team owner's lawyer.  
  
"Congratulation's Mr. Bandit." A heavyset man of middle years drawled. "What's this put yer collection at, about nine out of the fifteen major league teams?"  
  
Yamcha just grinned while Puar napped on his shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
Krillin was worried. It wasn't like his master to be so serious. He hadn't even looked at Eighteen. Now he was just silently pacing his island with the former monk.  
  
"Krillin, I've decided to make you heir to the Turtle school."  
  
"Why Master?" The occasion seemed to require formality. "It's not like you're going anywhere, being immortal and all."  
  
"Well, I figured I would just pass that curse on to you."  
  
"Huh, but I thought the Phoenix died." Krillin was confused, to say the least.  
  
"What Phoenix?"  
  
"The one you told us made you immortal."  
  
"Oh, that Phoenix. It never existed."  
  
"Now I'm confused." Krillin said, looking it.  
  
"It's really simple, actually. Me and Crane were given the gift of never dying of natural causes by Kami. I think it had something to do with my master defeating Piccolo, although the old bug never said so." Roshi looked bitter as he said this. " I'm tired Krillin, and useless. My staying around is kind of pointless with all the young fighters being so strong. The world needs someone who can train new fighters when the current group starts to die down." The old man smiled. "Just think Krillin. In a few generations you'll probably be the strongest fighter on the planet." He began to look serious. "Krillin, do you accept this responsibility?"  
  
Krillin thought for a moment. What could he say? "Yes Master. I will take this burden." He bowed and a bright light seemed to jump from his master.  
  
"Well, now that that's over lets get inside. My old bones can't take the cold."  
  
Krillin looked up, startled. "Master! You're alive."  
  
"You didn't think I'd croak right away, did you?" Roshi looked amused. "And no more of that 'master' stuff. That's no longer who I am. Just call me Bob." The old man began to walk towards the house. He looked back when he reached the door. "By the way, that was basically an adoption. Now get your ass in the house Krillin Roshi. Or should I say son." With that, the old martial artist went inside.  
  
Krillin stood in shock for a moment before a single tear ran down his face.  
  
A/N: What'cha think? I've decided to try and flesh out my chapters a bit, so I'll probably be adding these little flashes of the character's lives at the time of each chapter. On and off note, can anyone tell me what ( Lol ) means? I've never been able to figure it out. 


	6. Mother's Day Part 1

The New Generation  
  
Ch 6 Mother's Day Part 1  
  
Two years of peace have passed, and Gohan is now 14. He has continued his training and has engaged in numerous spars with the rest of earth's fighters. Even Tien and Chaotzu stop by from time to time, although they seldom stay long.  
  
His control of ki is remarkable. Not only can he duplicate any attack after seeing it only a few times, but he can also bring himself down to a level even the weakest of his friends can handle. It could honestly be said that he had single-handedly strengthened the Earth's defenses.  
  
The children have grown and are now in their 'terrible twos'. It didn't take them long to become the best of friends. Goten looks like a clone of his father and is okay on his own. Misru, Piccolo's blue-skinned child, is a fairly quiet kid when alone and isn't a problem during those occasions. The real problems are named Dakon and Trunks. Trunks is the oldest of the four, and probably the smartest. He seems to have a nearly endless list of pranks that are somehow always perfectly tailored to their victims. Dakon possesses an arrogance that at times seems to rival Vegeta's. With his strong personality he is the leader of the four, a fact only occasionally disputed.  
  
Chichi has continued to insist that all the boys study as much as she could make them. She allows them a lot more time to play and train than she had Gohan though. Piccolo seldom seems to sleep. Between training the young kids, sparring with Gohan and occasionally Vegeta, helping Mr. Popo train Dende, and helping Chichi around the house he appears to be trying to be everywhere at once.  
  
All in all Piccolo has succeeded in preventing some of his worst fears from coming to pass. Instead of the peace turning everyone soft, it has merely provided a more comfortable environment for everyone to become stronger in. The former Kami knows that the peace can't last. There is always one more threat on the horizon.  
  
*****  
  
*BEEB BEEB BEEB* Gohan awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. After wiping the sleep from his eyes, he checked the time. 4:30! How did I sleep in so.It takes a second to dawn on him and he growls softly. Stupid snooze button. Now I really have to hurry. Throwing on the first gi he could find and slipping out of the house silently, Gohan headed towards the woods.  
  
Two miles into the forest he stopped. The boards he'd been making for the last three days were right where they should be. He placed about half the boards on each shoulder and began running towards the house. Flying was out of the question with so many ki sensitive people in the house. The young man smiled to himself, knowing that he finally had a surefire way to make of for the tail incident two years ago.  
  
When he arrived at his destination he carefully set down the boards. Then the first problem of the day popped up. He'd forgot his capsule case. The previous night had been warm, so his open bedroom window provided an alternative to risking the stairs. Using only a small amount of ki to catch himself he found his case and left by the same route. Now he could begin.  
  
Gohan had found this spot about a week ago. An underground hotspring only twenty meters behind his mother's clotheslines. He opened his capsule case and took out the smallest capsule within. This capsule contained a bucket of nails. It didn't take him long to finish the twenty by thirty-two foot building, sans roof of course. That would come later. He used his thumbs for hammers by simply pushing the nails into the wood.  
  
Next, Gohan began carving out the actual spring itself, being careful to avoid breaking the last foot of earth covering the water. The dirt from the excavation is fused with his key and used to make tiles for the floor. Then he used the last of the wood to make a bench around the pool.  
  
The demi-saiyan's next capsule contained four steam room heaters. He placed one at each corner of the pool, making sure the power switches faced toward the walls. The final capsule contained the roofing. It was an invention of Bulma's. The material looked like tinted glass but was as strong as the lining of a gravity chamber. From one side it appeared completely black but the other allowed you to see through like it was normal glass.  
  
At last Gohan allowed the heated spring water up into the pool with a simple punch. He was soaked when the water came up. Congratulating himself on a job well done, Gohan rested himself against the outside of the new bathroom and promptly fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Short. Don't care. Doesn't seem quite right. Can't figure out what's wrong with it. Input appreciated. 


	7. Mother's Day Part 2

The New Generation  
  
Chapter 7 Mother's Day Part 2  
  
Chichi awoke with a soft smile on her face. It always felt good to sleep in. True, it was only a half-hour later than she normally woke up, but the lack of an alarm was a distinct pleasure. A pleasure she indulged in only once a year. Well, time to get to work. Stretching, she got out of bed, only taking a moment to pick out her wardrobe before heading downstairs to begin breakfast.

* * *

_Anger. Love. Scenes of moonlit battles and selfless hunts. Rage and power and other emotions all conflicting but agreeing but in conflict and nothing making sense.  
  
It was the transformation again, but something was different this time. He knew what was happening; knew who he was. The feeling of power was wonderful, and then the world lurched.  
  
He was the provider. The one who took care of the clan. His people would be strong. This he had sworn. His life would be gladly forfeit for the sake of his people. Such was the way of life.  
  
A million lives. A million possibilities. But through it all a whisper. 'These things are a part of you, but are they you?' No answer was forthcoming. Yet._

* * *

Chichi hummed as she laid out breakfast. Two saiyan sized meals and three human ones with a little left over in case Piccolo was feeling peckish. She giggled at the thought of a peckish Piccolo. I can't remember the last time I actually giggled. Setting aside humor and deep thoughts, she went to wake up her boys.  
  
On her way to the stairs she heard what sounded like groaning from outside. Long years of experience told her it was Gohan having a nightmare. But what in heaven's name is he doing outside? she wondered. With a mixture of curiosity and worry she went to find him.  
  
Chichi was shocked to see her first son lying against a building she'd never seen before. Promising to ask him about it later she went over to wake him up. Just as her hand was about to touch his shoulder to awaken him a bright light burst from the tossing teenager. Chichi was thrown backwards with the wind knocked out of her.

* * *

_Vegeta stood over him with his usual scowl. 'A saiyan is his pride, boy.' Another of those odd lurches and now his mother was in the Prince's place. 'You'll be a great scholar someday.' Again the lurch, and a new voice. 'Always use your strength to protect others, my son.' And on and on it went. Voice after voice, all offering different advice, telling him how to live.  
  
And then it hit him. All of these things were what he was. All this and more. The world finally made sense and in the way of dreams he simply knew. And the knowing made him whole._

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's shorter than anything I've put up so far, and it is the worst cliffie anyone's probably seen, but I was pretty close to this point about a week after the last chapter and I still can't figure out how exactly it is I can get the next part to fit smoothly. What I really need is a good transition.


End file.
